Fix You
by Nichole.W
Summary: Una noche en La Madriguera Harry decide que ya es tiempo que ella se entere de lo que siente. Pero no contaba con que fuera tan difícil después de una ruptura.Bueno, es mi primer fic y me gustaría que lo lean y comenten. Gracias.


Harry estaba en la habitación de Ron pensando en una pelirroja y buscando la forma en expresarle todo lo que sentía: su amor hacia ella, pero por una parte sabía que no cambiaría nada porque ella está con Draco, por lo tanto era casi imposible que pasara algo entre ellos. "_Solo te queda esperar un milagro."_ Y con ese pensamiento se dispuso a bajar por un vaso de leche, pues ya eran las 2 a.m y aun no lograba dormir.

Llego a la cocina de La Madriguera, tomo un vaso y lo dejo en la mesa, se dispuso a buscar la leche para calentarla pero al voltear noto un destello rojo que le llamo la atención. Giro su cara y comenzó a caminar hacia la persona que parecía estar dormida. Tenía los brazos sobre la mesa y su cabeza recostada en ellos. Ahora ya más cerca se dio cuenta de que era ella. Se inclinó lo suficiente para poder sentir el aroma que emanaba su cabello. Flores.

-Gin, despierta- dijo en un susurro moviéndole el hombro sin despertarla –Ginny, reacciona, vamos –intento una vez más pero con los mismos resultados.

Le movió la cabeza y así verle la cara pero cuando lo hizo se arrepintió. Era la cara más triste que había visto en sus 18 años de vida. Sus ojos completamente rojos e hinchados, la nariz irritada y rastros de lágrimas por toda su cara. Harry se dio cuenta que le dolía inmensamente verla así, tan triste, tan frágil. Se incorporó y sin tener otra solución la levanto para llevarla a su habitación. Al tomarla sus pensamientos fueron comprobados: la chica era muy liviana y tenía su figura bien formada. Ya en su habitación, Harry deposito a la pelirroja en la cama y se quedó observándola un rato.

El reflejo de la luna hacia que se viera más hermosa de lo normal y un poco atontado por esa imagen decidió que ya era tiempo de salir de ese lugar. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando una voz lo llamo.

-Harry, no te vayas, quédate por favor –habló tan despacio que casi no la escucha. Harry de inmediato se da media vuelta y camina hacia la cama de la chica; se sienta, le toma las manos y en el mismo tono de voz le pregunta.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Gin?

-Draco… él… bueno, él… Todo acabo, Harry. Puse todo de mi parte, di lo mejor de mí, entregue todo lo que me era posible, y él… él… maldito desgraciado! Me engañaba con Pansy , puedes creerlo? –dijo todo esto en sollozos y a él cada vez se le partía más el alma verla así. –No tiene sentido que siga en este mundo Harry, ya no puedo, no tengo razón para vivir

-¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera lo intentas? –habló más golpeado de lo que quería –tú no eres así Ginevra, esa no es tu forma de pensar. Y claro que tienes una razón para vivir, está tu familia, tienes un futuro.

-No Harry, ya no tengo nada, sin él… no podré estar sin él, mi vida sin él no tiene sentido –y sin más se lanzó a los brazos de pelinegro. Él, dolido por sus palabras, la consoló. Le acaricio el cabello, y veía su rostro surcado en lágrimas y ante esa visión decidió que ya era tiempo de que ella se enterara de los sentimientos que ella le provocaba.

-Ginny… no pienses así, eres joven aun, eres una chica hermosa, valiente, decidida, tienes todo lo que a un hombre le puede gustar, sabes? Aparte, estoy completamente seguro de que alguien se muere por ti en estos momentos –Okey, el primer paso. No era tan malo como él creía, solo esperaba que entendiera la indirecta.

-Me da igual, yo lo quiero a él –se apegó más a su cuerpo llorando más fuerte. Sus palabras se grabaron con fuego en su corazón.

Realmente le dolían.

-Está bien, si te quieres quedar estancada en el sufrimiento… es decisión tuya. –su tono de voz demostraba lo molesto que estaba por sus palabras.

Se apartó de su cuerpo, repasando sus palabras una y otra vez, _"Yo lo quiero a él… Yo lo quiero a él…Yo…" _Se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta. Llego a esta, la abrió, salió y en menos tiempo de lo que era en realidad ya estaba en la habitación que compartía con Ron, acostado en su cama. Se pasó las manos por la cara, y recién se dio cuenta de que unas lágrimas rebeldes caían por su rostro. Las secó con tanta rabia que se hizo daño en los ojos. Pensando en una solución a los acontecimientos recientes, se removió en su cama en un vano intento de conciliar el sueño.

Sintió pasos en el piso de abajo y él sabía perfectamente quien era. Seguramente iba a buscar un vaso con chocolate caliente como ya era costumbre o simplemente se sentaría a mirar las estrellas desde la puerta. _"Podría bajar en este mismo momento y soltarle todo, ¿no?" _ pensó. Luego de 5 minutos debatiéndose en la más simple disyuntiva en toda su vida, se decidió por bajar. Se puso las zapatillas y comenzó a bajar las escaleras lentamente. Ya al final de esta siguió el camino que lleva a la cocina y ella no estaba ahí. Fue a buscarla a la puerta de entrada y ahí estaba, sentada en el piso, con sus manos sujetaba sus rodillas y se las pegaba al pecho, tenía la cabeza ladeada, afirmada en el marco de la puerta. Era una imagen triste y a la vez hermosa a sus ojos. Se acercó lentamente a la pelirroja sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero fallando en su intento.

-Si vienes a decirme que soy una idiota por quererlo… pierdes tu tiempo.

-No vengo a eso, solo… –se acercó a la chica y se sentó a su lado –solo vengo a pedirte disculpas.

-Bien, gracias. –se notaba que estaba molesta con él.

-¿Es que no entiendes? Me molesta saber que estas así, más aun si es por alguien que no lo merece. Tú lo quieres, pero no es lo que necesitas, Gin. Y yo… yo puedo ayudarte, Ginny. Yo… yo puedo intentar de…

-¿Arreglarme? No tengo arreglo Harry, ya estoy rota. –lo interrumpió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, eh? ¿ya lo has intentado?

-No, pero…

-Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás. Es mejor que lo intentes, sino te quedaras ahí, estancada en tu propia tristeza. Dame una oportunidad, Gin.

-¿Qué?

-Que me des una oportunidad. Sé que puedo lograrlo, sé que puedo hacer que lo olvides, solo déjame intentarlo. –inmediatamente el chico se puso colorado. Agradeció a Merlín de que ella no lo notara pues estaba mirando el cielo.

-Estas diciendo que tú…

-Sí. Sé que tú ya no quieres nada conmigo pero… solo te pido una oportunidad, que me dejes… –se vio interrumpido por unos pequeños dedos que se posaron en sus labios.

-No, Harry. Yo… yo me olvide de ti. Draco… es él con quien quiero estar…para siempre –dicho esto, el joven de ojos verdes de quedo mirando a la de ojos castaños. Ella pudo notar tristeza, sufrimiento, un inmenso sufrimiento que a ella le dolía.

Harry se tensó ante sus palabras. No lograba creer lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Cómo, justo cuando decide decirle sus sentimientos ella le dice eso? ¿Por qué esa pelirroja se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir tanto? No tenía respuesta para nada, ya que por su cabeza se repetían las mismas frases una y otra vez. "_…me olvide de ti…" "Es él con quien quiero estar para siempre" ¿Por qué me haces esto, Gin? Maldita sea, te quiero tanto y tú… tú me haces esto!" _

Dejo su lugar para ir a la habitación donde dormía, sin notar que los ojos de la pelirroja se inundaron en lágrimas. _¿Qué te pasa Potter? Tú no eres así, tú no te rindes tan fácil. ¿Por qué te vas a dormir sabiendo que no podrás? ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla y le dices todo de una buena vez? _ Pensaba mientras subía las escaleras. _Okey, bajare, iré a la puerta de entrada y le diré "Ginevra, ¿sabes? Te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre" Sí, suena algo cursi pero no tengo otra opción._ Cuando miro a su alrededor se dio cuenta que ya estaba en el piso donde se encuentra la habitación de Ron.

No pasaron más de 10 segundos para saber que debía bajar las escaleras, ir a donde estaba ella, decirle sus sentimientos, si era necesario gritarlos, y rogarle para que le dé una oportunidad. Y así lo hizo. Bajo las escaleras corriendo, con varios intentos de caídas. Llego a su destino, ella aún estaba ahí, sentada, pero esta vez lloraba sonoramente, como si el mundo fuera a acabar.

-Ginevra, quiero que sepas… es difícil decir esto pues… creo que ya sé cuál será tu respuesta, aun así, bueno… sabes? –su postura cambio de una nerviosa a una decidida –bueno, te amo, sí, es eso. Yo no te quiero, te amo, Gin, y hay una gran diferencia entre esas palabras. Tampoco quiero estar contigo solo unos meses, un par de años, no, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Y sé que te negaras a estar conmigo, sé que crees que tu vida está junto a la de Draco, pero si él realmente te amara no te engañaría con Pansy. Date una oportunidad, Ginny. Danos una oportunidad –esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

En los ojos de la chica apareció un brillo especial, no podía creer que esas palabras hayan salido de su boca ya que el chico era muy tímido cuando se trataba de chicas. Sabía que Harry era sincero con ella, pero aún no se sentía capaz de comenzar algo.

-Yo realmente quería a Draco, Harry. –Se incorporó y encaro a Harry –tú no puedes llegar y decirme todo esto, no cuando… –unos labios la interrumpieron. Harry, siguiendo su instinto la beso. Es que no podía resistir más las ganas de probar sus labios y tampoco quería sufrir con sus palabras.

La pelirroja le correspondió el beso, muy animadamente a decir verdad. Sentía que estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo, no podía separarse de él. Estuvieron besándose hasta que sus pulmones les pedían a gritos oxígeno. Lentamente se separaron y se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Los dos tenían un brillo especial en los ojos

-No me siento lista aún, Harry –hablo en un susurro y de pronto sus zapatos le parecieron más interesantes que la cara del chico. Le daba pena el hecho de que él la bese y tener que decirle esto. Él ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo peor, ya sabía que ella diría que no.

-Solo busco lo mejor para ti, Gin. –dijo con ternura en la voz.

-Lo sé, pero… lo mío con Draco aún es muy reciente y sinceramente… – ¿era idea de Harry o ella le estaba rogando que la dejara, que entendiera de una vez que ella no lo quería? – realmente no me siento lista, entiende por favor.

-Lo entiendo, Gin. Está bien. –Resignado ya, estuvo a punto de dejar la sala e ir a su cuarto, pero esta vez a dormir. _Ya basta de rogar _ pensaba una y otra vez. Iba a dar el primer paso para cumplir su cometido, pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, le tomo la mano.

-Esto no quiere decir que en un futuro no te de tu oportunidad, Harry. No creas que he hecho como que no he escuchado tus palabras –

Y dicho esto, ella lo beso. Fue un beso dulce, cargado de ternura y sentimientos que aún no descubrían.


End file.
